The Girl who was Thneeded
by Fanficaddicttion
Summary: This is my Beetlejuice/ DP/ Lorax x-over. A sequel to Girl who was juiced & girl who was plasmed. : Tina gets kidnapped and ends up with Onceler. Is this a new beginning or the beginning of a nightmare?
1. Baby

The Girl who was Thneeded

Disclaimer: I do not own Beetlejuice, Danny Phantom, or The Lorax.

Warning: This is a sequel to The girl who was Plasmed which is a sequel to the girl who was juiced. So it is highly recommended you read those before jumping into this one.

Chapter 1: Baby

The Explosion had been so big that it not only destroyed Plasmius and Briana's body but had shattered Briana's spirit like it was a window that had been hit by a meteor. It seemed like no amount of praying could get things back to the way they were . However, Lydia and Allan were trying the best they could to move on and they were very happy to have such supportive neighbors and friends. That's why Lydia and Allan trusted them to take care of their baby daughter while they went to therapy. Unfortunately, Murphy's Law came into effect that day when Skulker kidnapped the baby and took it into the ghost zone.

" Any sign of them, Mom?" Danny asked looking around.

"No sign yet, sweetheart." Said Maddie. A green blob started to blink on the console of the ship that Team Fenton was in. "Wait we got something. Go straight ahead and then to your left. "

Danny did as he was told and saw Skulker holding the baby.

"Drop the baby, Skulker. " Said Danny

" You want it, Whelp. Come get it." threatened Skulker.

Danny goes towards the baby and Skulker rips a hole in the space time continuum and throws the baby in. "Now, to deal with you." Skulker starts to chase after Danny throwing lasers at him. Danny starts to throw light beams back at him."Someone, do something!"As they pass by the ship the others are in a beam of green light hits Skulker's wings knocking them out causing him to fall through the endlessly.

(*****)

The Lorax was at the campsite he had set up in woods trying to figure out what his next plan of action should be when the baby came flying towards him and the other animals and landed in the arms of the biggest barbaloot who put it on the ground. They all crowded around the baby as if she was a lab experiment. The Lorax stepped closer to her. "Hello, I am the Lorax. Who are you?" he asked trying to communicate with her. "Who are You?" he asked pointing at her. She just giggled and grabbed his finger. "No don't grab that. Let go." He said trying pull her off. After many tries she finally got his finger free. "Not much of a talker? I understand but outside in this semi-polluted air is no place for you." He said "I hate to do this but I'm taking you to Beanpole. Maybe when he sees who is getting effected by this madness he'll finally stop. He is a good guy deep down. Just very misguided." Said Lorax as he picked up the baby and walked her towards the factory.

Once-ler had become worse than ever these past few years and didn't care about anything that didn't involve money or work. There was only one other thing that ever popped into his life. Lorax .But that was only because he showed up every day with a new campaign for the trees and the environment. So Once-ler was not the least bit surprised when he heard small footsteps come into the office. " Hello, Lorax." He said with an annoyed sighed.

"Beanpole, I need your help." Said Lorax

"Help?" asked Once-ler looking up

"Found this human outside. You're a human so I thought you could take care of it." Said Lorax

Once-ler got up from behind the desk and noticed that Lorax was indeed struggling to hold a human child. "I can't take care of a child. I'm a businessman. I don't know anything about children." Said Once-ler.

"So, you've lost your humanity more than I thought… this is one of your kind Beanpole. This child doesn't have anyone else. I would take care of it if I could but I don't know anything about humans. I need… the baby needs some who does. Don't do it for me. Do it for the baby." Said Lorax

The Once-ler thought for a long time and then nodded and took the baby from the Lorax. "I guess, it needs a name." said Once-ler

"I know one… Adoeete." Said Lorax

Once-ler gives Lorax a look as the baby giggles.

"I think that sounds awful but I guess if the baby likes it then ok." Said Once-ler. " We should go into town tomorrow and buy it some new clothes, some food, and some diapers." He said then pressed the intercom "Brenda, cancel all my appointments tomorrow morning I have a very important matter I have to attend to." Said Once-ler. "In the meantime why don't you go spend some time with the baby. Go out and get it some truffula fruits to eat." Said Once-ler.

Lorax then took back the baby and walked out with it. When they get outside he whistled for the biggest barbaloot. "Big fella, mind getting me a fruit for the baby." The dumb bear didn't seem to understand so Lorax pointed to the baby and then the tree. The bear picked up the baby and threw it towards the tree. "No! You dumb bear. Bring it back down here and while you're up there get a fruit for it to eat!" yelled Lorax. The bear went up the tree and got the baby and a fruit and brought them both down. "That's better." Said Lorax "Now, get out of here!"

The bear ran away feeling very upset about being yelled at. "I swear this pollution makes those barbaloots dumber by the day and between you and me, Adoette they were not that smart to begin with." Said Lorax handing her the fruit. Not sure what to do the baby started to suck on the fruit. "No, you bite it. With your teeth." Said the Lorax bearing his own teeth. The baby started to giggle again and that's when Lorax noticed that the baby didn't have any. "No teeth? What kind of human are you? I guess we have to cut it open. " said Lorax. He looked around and found a sharp rock layig on the ground and used it to cut the fruit open. The baby reached inside and took some shoving it in her face. The lorax took some as well and before they knew it there was no more fruit left and that was when the baby started to cry.

"I'm sorry. That's all there is for now, kid. Everything will be ok." Said the Lorax trying to calm the baby down. "Lorax is here to take care of you."

(***)

Meanwhile back in the ghost zone Skulker fell til in a lucky twist of fate he landed on his own island. He floated through it to his home. In a chair was Ember. "Where have you been?" asked Ember

"I was getting a birthday gift for you, my dear." Said Skulker

"Well, where is it? I don't see anything." Said Ember

"I was going to bring it straight here but the ghost child got in the way so I had to hide it." He responded.

"The ghost kid again? When are you going to kill him the way you keep saying you are going to?" asked Ember

" The fun of the hunt is the actual hunting part, my dear. " said Skulker

"You've been hunting him for two years. Don't you think you should be closing in? If I was going to hunt the ghost boy I'd wipe him out the first chance I got." Said Ember

"Didn't you try that twice? Once by yourself and once with the youngblood kid? And look out well that worked out for you." asked Skulker

"I should have never aligned myself up with that kid. But don't rag on my solo gig…it worked til that dipstick with lousy vocals made everyone hate me." Said Ember

"My point, dear is that the ghost child and his friends are not so easy to deal with. So, these things will have to take time. " said Skulker

"What did you get me, anyway?" asked Ember

"Something you've been wanting for a little while…" said Skulker

" Skulker… you didn't…" said Ember

"I did." Said Skulker

"But where?" asked Ember

"From the ghost child's house… it belongs to a friend of a friend." Said Skulker. "Why do you want a baby by the way? It's all you've been talking about and it's not like you at all. Your biggest dream has been to be a rockstar not a mother. Is this about attention? It's the one that will need all the attention. Not you."

"But I can mold a baby the way I want and it will worship me the way all babies worship their mothers and remember the more worship I get the more powerful I am. Plus, I figured it could bring us closer together." Said Ember

"Now, you're starting to sound like my Ember." Said Skulker kissing her


	2. Operation: Tina

Author's note: I got a request to continue so here is chapter 2

Chapter 2: Operation: T. I.N.A

(***)

In, the Neitherworld Allan, Lydia, and Beetlejuice are in the middle of a session with Dr. Void.

"Now, Lydia, isn't it possible that your anger towards Beetlejuice is anger towards Briana for making a decision concerning her own life without consulting you. As a parent you must be very heartbroken that your daughter did something so dangerous but she isn't here to be anger at so you are angry at her father. Isn't that so?" asked Dr. Void

"No. Dr. Void, none of this would have ever happened if Beetlejuice hadn't come back into my life." Said Lydia

"You invited me to come back, Lyds. Right after I rescued her, her boyfriend, and our friends." Said Beetlejuice

"That would never have happened if you didn't show up at our house." Said Allan

" You forget that Briana called on me, Al." Beetlejuice agured

"It was an accident and the name is Allan." Allan responded.

"Now, stop arguing. We are concentrating on Lydia right now. " said Dr. Void

Before anyone could say anything else Roger, Tucker Foley's cousin and Briana's ex boyfriend, burst into the room.

" Young man, this is a private session." Said Dr. Void

"This is Briana's old boyfriend Roger." Allan informed the doctor.

"O, they you are welcome to stay, young man, just quietly sit over there." He said gesturing towards a chair in the corner.

"Actually, I need to speak with Lydia, Allan, and Beetlejuice… it's an emergency." Said Roger

"Ok, hurry up, kid so Lydia can blame me for whatever it is." Said Beetlejuice

"It's about the baby. She's been kidnapped." Said Roger.

"Kidnapped? Tina was kidnapped!" yelled Lydia who turned to Beetlejuice "This is all your fault! If you hadn't come back into my life none of these things would be happening. I would be at home with Briana, Allan, and Tina… we would be a happy normal family without you!" said Lydia

"We were just over this. I'm not the reason your baby was kidnapped. I didn't know that Briana was going to sacrifice herself to save the rest of us. I didn't make her take that pill that possessed her. I didn't set a trap to kidnap you and I didn't tell her to go into the Neitherworld. It's true she went in there because she was ashamed of being a ghost but she was a teenage girl they all hate who they are and who their parents are. But I for one was very proud of our Briana she sacrificed her life for everyone. We wouldn't be here if it wasn't for her and the sooner you realize that the sooner you can stop trying to blame me for everything. You know I did not kidnap Tina. I've been here with you, Dr. Void, and Al the whole time. But don't worry. We'll find her." Said Beetlejuice "Did you see the person who took her?" he asked Roger.

"No. A huge net came out of nowhere and dragged her into the ghost zone. The others are already in the process of looking for her and whoever did this to her." Said Roger

"A net? Sounds like my old friend Skulker. I went to school with him. He was kind of a loser but he became obsessed with hunting. Said he was going to be the greatest ghost hunter ever. I laughed at him. He built a giant ectoskeleton for himself and started to hunt me as his prey." Said Beetlejuice

"Why did he stop?" asked Roger

"Who said he stopped." Said Beetlejuice "I stay out of the ghost zone. But Tina isn't connected to me so I have a feeling this isn't about a hunt."

"The only way to find out what this is about is to go find them." Said Lydia.

They all rush out of the office.

"Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice." Said Lydia

They were back in the Swartz house. They rush over to Fenton Works and knock on the door vigorously. Jazz answered the door and when she saw who it was she moved aside.

"Lydia… Allan, we're so sorry. We tracked the ghost as far as we could but it ripped open some type of hole on the space time continuum and threw Tina into it. I'm not sure if there is any way we can get her back." Said Maddie

"We have to try and find a way! My baby is God knows where?" yelled Lydia "I'm not losing two daughters to evil ghosts."

"We'll try." Said Maddie

"He's doing this to get me or we'll just have to use me as bait." Danny declares suddenly

" Don't falter yourself, kid. This isn't about you. This isn't even about me. There is something else going on here but before we can figure out what that is we need to find her. We need a mirror. " said Beetlejuice

"There's one in our bedroom." Said Maddie

Beetlejuice follows Maddie upstairs to her and Jack's bedroom. He presses his hands against the mirror and starts to concentrate. A master bedroom appears in the mirror that is very different from the one he is standing in.

(***)

Real world time goes by much faster than Neitherworld time. Which is why in the Truffula tree valley/ Thneedville Once-ler was getting ready for bed. He suddenly heard a thump by the window. He went over and saw the Once-ler with the baby that they had decided to name Adoeete. "What do you want?" he asked

"It's late. I thought I should bring the baby inside. " said Lorax

"The baby can't sleep in here." Said Once-ler

"Where do you except, Adoeete to sleep? Outside? It's too cold for even me to sleep out there and you said you'd help." Said Lorax

"All right. All right. Give the baby to me. I'll tuck it in." said Once-ler going over and taking the baby from Lorax. He then goes and puts the baby in bed. "You probably want to hear a story. Once upon a time there were three little pigs. One was stupid and lived in a house made of straw. One day a big bad wolf came and blew house his house. So, he went to live with his brother. His brother wasn't all that smart either and lived in a house made of sticks. The wolf came by one day and blew down that house too. The brothers can to their other brother's house. He was smart and build his house out of bricks so when the wolf came he could blow it down. The morale is better safe than sorry. Good night, baby." Once-ler got into bed next to the baby and Lorax went out the window.

(***)

"She seems to be with some human who looks like an even bigger loser than, Al." said Beetlejuice. "I wish I could get that loser to say my name…. maybe I won't have to if I concentrate hard enough." Said Beetlejuice he started to concentrate and the baby started to levitate and go towards the mirror. It gets to the mirror and Beetlejuice reaches his hands through the mirror to get the baby.

At that moment, Once-ler opens his eyes and sees what was going on. He screams and Beetlejuice loses his concentration and the baby falls to the ground. She wakes up crying when she hits the ground. Once-ler runs over to see if she is ok. She appears fine . "Adoeete, are you ok? Stop crying sweetie, everything will be just fine. I don't know what that was but no one is gonna hurt you when I'm around. No one's gonna harm you not while I'm around. No one's gonna harm you no sir not while I'm around. Demons'll charm you with a smile. For a while. But in time. Nothing can harm you not while I'm around." He starts to sing to her as she falls back asleep. He then tucks her back in bed and goes back to bed himself.

(***)

"Ok. I got a location some place called Thneedville. She's with some guy who is a bigger loser than Al. I tried to get her back myself but the loser broke my concentration. We'll have to go there and get her back ourselves. All we have to do is open a vortex in the same spot that Skulker opened it. Danny, you think you can remember where he opened it?" asked Beetlejuice

"I know exactly where." Said Beetlejuice

"Then you and little female you come with me." Said Beetlejuice

"You are not going to get her by yourself. Tina is my daughter. I'm going with you." Said Lydia

"All right, Lyds." Said Beetlejuice knowing it was best not to agrue

"Excuse me but Tina is my daughter too and wherever my wife goes I go." Said Allan

"Fine, Al." said Beetlejuice "Let's go."

"By the way my name is Danielle or Dani not you" said Dani Phantom

"Whatever. Let's just go. All none ghost people hold on to my hands and hold on tight." Said Beetlejuice.

Beetlejuice, Lydia, Allan, Danny, and Dani enter the ghost zone. They float for quite a long time til they find the spot. "This is it." Said Danny

"Danny, Dani, you two and I are going to hit that spot with all we've got. It should be enough to break through." Said Beetlejuice

They all shot ectoplasmic rays at the spot at the same time and a vortex opens up and they float through it.

(***)

The five of them float through the vortex and into Thneedville. "It's so dark out here. " Lydia looks at her watch "MIDNIGHT? It was three pm when we left." Said Lydia.

"We just blasted a hole in the space time continuum. I'm not surprised that it's not the same time it was in your world. It might not even be the same year. We could be in the past… in future… you knows. All we do know is Tina is here." Said Beetlejuice. "But since it is very late here we might want to wait til morning to get her back." Said Beetlejuice.

"Morning? Beetlejuice, we don't know where we are or what kind of creatures are here. How could we know if we'll be alive in the morning." Said Allan

"Al, chill out. You have three ghosts here. We'll be able to handle anything that wants to come up against us. Trust me." Said Beetlejuice

They fall asleep. All except Lydia and Allan who can't stop thinking about the baby. The two of them get up. Look at each other and decide to go on a head. As they walk they see a huge mansion looming in front of them. They sneak in and go to the master bedroom. Lydia sees Tina sleeping in the bed and goes and picks her up from the bed. Once-ler accidently touches her hand and opens his eyes and looks up at her. "Who are you?"


	3. the visitors

Author's note: I'm going to give Ember the kiss power that actually belongs to Kitty. I just felt it could work here.

Chapter 3: The visitors

Because the room was dark Once-ler couldn't quite see who he was touching."Who are you? December? December, is that you again? How many times do I have to tell you not to bother me in the middle of the night. What do you want? Well, I don't have all night. Speak up." He said to Lydia thinking she was his maid.

" How dare you speak my wife like that or to any woman like that for that matter. " said Allan turning on a light

Once-ler looks at Lydia and then over at Allan. " You aren't my maid and butler. Question: who are you and what are you doing in my bedroom? " Once-ler demanded

"I'm Lydia Swartz. That's my husband Allan and we came to get back our baby daughter." Said Lydia

"Your baby daughter?" asked Once-ler. "How do I know you're really her parents?"

" Her name is Tina Briana Swartz . She's 1 year old. She's loves the color green. She was kidnapped from our house while we were in therapy and look at her. She has her father's nose. She has my eyes. " said Lydia

Once-ler looks at the baby and then Allan and Lydia. "She does look like you but I'm afraid that won't be proof enough to hand her over." Said Once-ler

Lydia takes Once-ler by the collar and pulls him up choking him "Listen, you! I've had to deal with a lot of crap from a lot of people over the past several years! I've had to deal with things you couldn't possibly imagine. Last year, my 16 year old daughter got blown up because some evil jackass tried to use her body to take over the universe! I've had to go to a lot of therapy for that. I just found out my baby was kidnapped by a ghost hunter and now that I've found her you refuse to hand her over! I am not losing another child and if you don't hand over that baby I will hurt you so badly that no one in the world will be able to recognize what's left!" yelled Lydia.

"Lydia, dear. Calm down. Don't start acting like that Plasmius guy and you're going to wake up the baby." Said Allan

Lydia let's go of Once-ler.

"Listen, Lady. I don't even really want this baby but I can't just give you the baby til you can prove that you are it's parents." He said "A friend of mine happens to be very fond of… Tina you said her was?" asked Once-ler

"Yes." Said Lydia

"My friend is very fond of Tina though he's been calling her Adoeete." Said Once-ler

"Adoeete? Sounds like someone vomiting" said Beetlejuice who happened to float into the room with Danny and Dani ( who was holding Lorax). "But, I digress. Lyds, I told you and Al we'd handle this in the morning. What the hell is going on up here? You are making so much noise you could wake up the dead. In fact, you did. I was sleeping very peacefully til all the yelling." Said Beetlejuice

"This man refuses to give Tina back to us. He doesn't believe we're her parents." Said Lydia

" Well, how do we know you are who you say you are?" asked Lorax

"Why would we just come in and kidnap a random baby?" asked Allan

"Maybe you think that this baby is mine and that I'll do anything to get her back so you're going to hold her ransom." Once-ler pointed out.

"I wish we had some sort outside party to verify us ." Said Lydia

Suddenly the room starts to shake and a cloud of green smoke fills the room. It clears and suddenly Briana is floating in front of them.

"Briana." Said Lydia

"Mom. What's going on?" asked Briana

"That's what I'd like to know" said Lydia "You exploded ."

"I think some bits of me stayed intact." Said Briana "Anyway, enough about me we have a situation that we have to deal with. Once-ler, please. You can't let my sister leave." Said Briana

"What?" asked Lydia and Allan together

" Tina is not safe at home. If we take her back Skulker will take her straight to Ember. But if we keep her here Beetlejuice and I can protect her." Said Briana.

Danny gave her an "humpt"

"Sorry, Danny… Dani you are both more than willing to help. After all you both did help save me when Plasmius took me over." Said Briana

" There is a certain logic to having her stay here." said Allan

"Allan you can't be serious." Said Lydia. "We need to take Tina home. That's where she's the safest. Home."

"But who's to say that ghost wouldn't find out he took her back and steal her again. We don't even know why it wants her." Said Allan "Besides, he's excepting her to be here. We could trap him before he takes her away again."

"That's the most twisted logic I've ever heard of. But with ghosts do you have to be a little twisted. Ok, if Tina stays so do we. I'm not letting another daughter slip through my fingers especially since we are finally all together." Said Lydia

"Mom, what happened to me was not your fault. It was mine. I'm the one that didn't listen to you about taking the pill in the ghost zone but this has to be done. " said Briana "Now, Once-ler I know this is all very sudden for you and you've let greed take over your life but you need to reach into the deepest part of yourself find your heart and commit to helping take care of this child. For starters you can stop cutting down trees, We don't know how long we'll be here but we need to make sure that this baby is both safe and healthy. There are more important things than money now." Said Briana

Once-ler wasn't sure he agreed with Briana's philosophy but nodded anyway.

"Now, do you mind if I get some sleep." Said Once-ler

"Smell you in the morning. Come on, everyone. We'll sleep outside." Said Beetlejuice

Beetlejuice puts a hand on Briana's shoulder and the others followed outside.

(****)

Once-ler rolled over in bed and saw the baby sleeping next him hugging onto to Lorax like he was a teddy bear. Once-ler chuckled at that and then got out of bed and got ready. When he was done he saw the Lorax was up playing with the baby who was also up. "Good morning." Said Once-ler. Usually, the Lorax being in his room would bother him but he knew the Lorax was only here because the baby wanted him here.

"Good morning, Beanpole." Said Lorax "Have a good night?"

"Yes, an odd dream though." Said Once-ler

"Really?" asked Lorax

"These people came claiming to be Adoeete's parents said her name was really Tina." Said Once-ler. "A bunch of ghosts showed up too they said something about a ghost hunter kidnapping the baby and throwing it here and we have to protect it. I think I've been watching too much TV." Said Once-ler

"Kid. That was not a dream." Said Lorax

Once-ler was busy getting his tie on and stopped "What do you mean it wasn't a dream?" Once-ler said freaking out "Ghosts don't exist." Said Once-ler "Everyone knows that!"

"Do they?" asked Lorax

"Don't be ridiculous." Said Once-ler. He goes and picks up the baby "Now, we're going down to get breakfast." He added picking up the baby. "And I don't want to discuss my idiotic dream any more."

Once-ler walked to the dining room with the baby. The Lorax followed not too far behind. When they entered Once-ler saw Danny, Dani, Lydia, Allan, Beetlejuice, and Briana waiting at the table along with his own family. Luckily, the table was three times the size it should have been so everyone could fit comfortably.

"Oncie, an explianation !" said Once-ler's mom who was just livid that there were guests at breakfast without her knowledge.

"I'm sorry, mother. They came here last night. They just need a place to stay for a few days. I told them we'd discuss it this morning." Said Once-ler.

"No!Oncie, you are too busy becoming a businessman to have guests." Said Once-ler's mom.

"Lady, he's an adult he can speak for himself. And FYI this is a life or death situation. A ghost hunter named Skulker is coming for that baby and he will hurt and possibly kill anyone who gets in his way. So, we must be here for her and YOUR protection!" said Danny

" I don't believe you." Said Once-ler

"It's true. Whether you want to believe it or not" Dani chimed in

"You two are experts I presume." Said Once-ler's mom.

"Well, yes, I've dealt with Skulker hundreds of times." Said Danny. "We can't possibly know what he's gonna do or when he's gonna hit." Said Danny

Suddenly a wall explodes open and Skulker steps through with Ember.

"We've come for the child." Said Skulker pointing his laser at them

"Here! Take her! Just don't hurt us!" Once-ler squealed handing over the baby. Ember takes the baby from him.

"You are all very sweet. " said Ember "Here's a little something to remember us by." Ember blows a kiss and then amplifies it with her guitar.

Danny flies at the baby but before he can get to it. He and all the other men in the room disappear including the Lorax as the kiss hits them. While the girls look around in confusion and fear. Ember and Skulker fly away with the baby.

" Ok. Trusting a guy who breaks under pressure was not a good idea." Said Briana. "Now, what do we do?"

"The plan was to protect Tina. Well, we're going to get her back so we can protect her." Said Dani about to zoom off.

"We need a plan. We can't just go after him without thinking about it first. We don't even know why they want Tina" said Briana

"Well, with Ember McClain it's about attention." Said Dani

" Ember… I knew that I heard that name somewhere she was that one hit wonder. I love her song. I used to force Roger to listen with me all the time." Said Briana. "She did seem like an attention hog to be honest. But what does Skulker get out of this? " asked Briana

" Isn't today the 23rd?" asked Dani

"Yes." Said Once-ler's mom "What does that have to do with anything."

"It's Ember's birthday and it's common knowledge that Ember and Skulker are dating. So, Skulker wanted to give something Ember would love. Attention." Said Dani.

"There is a certain logic to that. I got an idea. Come on. " said Briana

"Where are we going?" asked Dani

"You'll see." Said Briana.


	4. The Rock concert

Chapter 4: The Rock Concert

Briana sped off through the Ghost Zone with Dani Phantom trailing behind her.

"Where are we going?" asked Dani

"We're going back to the real world to talk to Roger. He's been taking a summer class in media design." Said Briana

"And?" asked Dani

"And, Ember's biggest desire is attention. We're going to take her attention away by throwing a rock concert." Said Briana

"A rock concert?" asked Dani "How is a rock concert going to get your sister back?"

"You'll see, but first we're going to need flyers and instruments. " said Briana. "The flyers we can get from Roger and the instruments we can get from Prince Vince."

"Prince who?" asked Dani

"Vince. The prince of the Neitherworld. How do you not know that?" asked Briana

"I was created by Vlad Masters. I'm a clone. I'm still learning." Said Dani

Finally they find the portal to the real world and dive through. They land in the Fentons' lab. They float to the living room and see the others all sleeping in different places. Roger is asleep at the table in the kitchen. "Roger. Roger. Wake up." Said Briana trying to nudge him awake. She touches his shoulder and he shivers away. He sees Briana and screams "Briana?"

"Hey, Roger. We need your help. " said Briana

"You're alive… sort of." Said Roger

"Sort of is right. Tina was kidnapped again but I think I know a way we can get her back. Could you create a flyer with Ember McClain's picture on it . I'd like it to read The Rise of the Phoenix concert… come to the Return of Ember McClain 3pm tonight. Can you do that?" she asked

"Ember? What's going on?" Roger asked

"Ember has Tina. Skulker kidnapped Tina for her. I think it's so she can have someone to worship her. If she wants worship. She's gonna get it. Lots of it." Said Briana

"OK, I'll do it. Just give me an hour or so." Said Roger.

"OK. In the meantime we'll talk to Vince. My dad told me this story about how he wanted to be a rock star so he could entertain his subjects. He wasn't very good at it but hopefully, he'll still have his guitar." Said Briana "Though, I know I should be wary still I venture some place scary. Ghostly hauntings I set loose… Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice!" A puff of ghost fills the room and suddenly Briana is in the Neitherworld in front of Prince Vince's castle. She walks past the guards and into the throne room. "Hello, Your Lowness. We weren't properly introduced the last time I was here with all the commotion. I am Briana Juice. Beetlejuice and Lydia's daughter." Said Briana curtseying.

"Hello, Briana. It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Vince. Prince of the Neitherworld. What brings you here?" asked Vince

"I was wondering if I could borrow your electric guitar. I'm throwing a rock concert. You are more than welcome to come by the way." Said Briana

"Of course. I'll have Genesis fetch it for you… Genesis, please fetch my electric guitar and the amplifier for Briana." Said Vince to his footman.

The footman leaves and comes back moments later with a guitar and the amplifier. Briana snaps her fingers and the amp floats in the air "Thank you, your lowness." Said Briana who flies off with the guitar. The amp flying behind them. She goes to Skulker's island and hides everything and flies back to the Fenton house. Roger is putting the finishing touches on the poster and is starting to print out copies.

"What do you think?" he asks showing her the screen

"Perfect. Roger Foley, I love you." Said Briana "Now let's distribute this to every human and ghost around."

Briana hands half the copies to Dani and they start to fly everywhere around town and then go back to the ghost zone and distribute flyers there. 3pm finally comes around and everything is set up. "Now for me." Briana snaps her fingers and she looks just like Ember. "Thank god. I know how to play guitar." A crowd starts to form and hundreds of ghosts and human teens crowd around the stage that Dani and Briana set up. "OK, I'll play some songs and you go get the baby." Said Briana who then goes up on sage and starts to play Ember's hit song. Dani Phantom flies towards Skulker's house and down the top of the volcano. People are cheering and screaming Ember's name as Briana sings "Ember, you will remember. Ember through all my pain. Ember so warm and tender you will remember my name.". This causes the real Ember to get suspious so she and Skulker go outside to see what's going on.

"That poser is stealing my fans!" yelled Ember

"It appears so but, dear you haven't had a concert in a long time." Said Skulker

"That's not the point! Those are my fans!" said Ember.

Ember floats up so everyone can see her. People stop cheering and are surprised that there are two Embers. The Real Ember plays a cord so long that it makes the music stop. "Hey, dipstick! These people came here to see Ember McClain not some wannabe poser so get lost!" said Ember

"This is my concert. I sent out the flyers. I'm not going anywhere. Let's face it, Ember you're burned out they want something new and fresh." Said Briana "So, why don't you get lost."

"No one tells Ember McClain to get lost. " said Ember. She starts to play "Ember". "Ember you will remember. Ember so warm and tender…." Ember started

"You will remember my name." said Briana.

"Remember this!" said Ember who tunes her guitar to punch and plays it. The vibration hits Briana

The audience cheers.

"This is supposed to be a concert not a fight but if it's a fight you're interested in bring it!" said Briana who puts down the guitar and lunges towards Ember punching her in the face. Ember then takes her guitar and whacks Briana with it. Briana goes sailing towards a door to another section of the ghost zone. She then goes towards her own guitar and runs at Ember whacking her as well who falls down. The audience cheers on Ember more and more and she gains enough strength to get more powerful. " Your plan has failed, dipstick. It's me they want and it's me their gonna get. As for you. You are getting kissed off. " Ember blows a kiss that hits Briana on the cheek causing her to disappear. Dani comes out of the volcano holding the baby in her arms just in time to see what had happened " Maybe this was a bad idea."


	5. Spying

Chapter 5: Spying

Dani Phantom took the baby and zipped off the island back towards where the time space continuum rip was. As she was sailing a ghost police cycle floated not too far away and noticed Dani and the baby as they zipped through the ghost zone. The ghost riding the cycle talked into a wrist watch "Sir, the female ghost child just passed by with a human baby. Shall I take her in?" it asked

"No, put a tracking device on them. We'll monitor the female ghost child for a while and see where she goes. Then when the time is right we'll take her and any accomplices in." said a voice on the other end

"Roger that." He replied.

The ghost sneaked closer to her and put a camera on the baby's clothes. When she got to the place where the rip occurred she blasted a new hole and went through towards Onceler's place. As she got closer she heard a lot of yelling and arguing. When she got inside she saw that the men were back and everyone was yelling at Onceler. "What were you thinking! You just handed over the baby to the enemy!" yelled Lydia

"How did an idiot like you ever become a businessman!" yelled Allan

"You're stupider than Goerge W. Bush." Said Danny

"I'm sorry. I panicked. And I resent that remark about me being stupider than Goerge W. Bush!" said Onceler

" Get off, my son's back," said Onceler's mom "He didn't want your daughter here. He didn't want any of you here. Taking care of her was not his responsibility. You are the baby's family it was your responsibility to protect her."

"Your son took responsibility the second he took her in and now because of him she's gone." Yelled Lydia

Dani landed holding the baby "Actually, she's right here and she's fine."

Lydia took Tina away from Dani and tightly wrapped her arms around her. "Good. Now, I'm taking this baby home where she's safe. Come on, Let's get out of here."

Lydia started to walk towards the door with the baby and Beetlejuice, Danny, and Dani stop her. "Get out of my way. I'm taking Tina home." Said Lydia

" Mrs. Swartz, something about this doesn't feel right. Why did we get to take Tina so easily? No one captured Dani or followed her here. A human baby in the Ghost Zone? Walker should have been all over that. " said Danny

"Who's Walker?" asked Lydia

"He's the ghost prison warden. I hate that guy. " said Beetlejuice

"When were you in jail? I thought the only time you were arrested you were sent to the Neither Neitherworld." Said Lydia

" I don't tell you everything about my life, Lyds. I was arrested before that a few times by Warden Walker. He's tough as nails. Makes the Monster down the street look like a bunny." Said Beetlejuice.

"I've dealt with him too. He doesn't believe in going easy on anyone. He's still after me but accidently letting a human object into the ghost zone and then escaping from prison. Even tried to make my life a living hell once. Literally. " Said Danny. "Dani, are you sure you didn't see anything? No one following you?"

"No. No one." Said Dani

" I think we need to take shifts keeping watch. With a ghost hunter, an attention seeking rocker star, and a prison warden searching for us anything can and probably will happen. So, no one leaves until it is absolutely safe." Said Danny

"Why are we listening to you all of a sudden. Besides, these ghosts are no threat to us. They are only a threat to you and your friends." Said Onceler's mom.

" The ghosts won't see it that way. So we can't take any chances and trust me, Lady we don't want to be here anymore than you want us here but until Skulker and Ember are defeated and we are absolutely sure Walker has no interest in putting any of us away we are going to have to be one big happy family." Said Danny "Dani, Beetlejuice, and I will take first shift. " said Danny.

Danny zooms off with Dani and Beetlejuice zooming behind him. Each takes a different section of Truffula Tree Valley and start patrolling. Back, in the house Lydia went to Onceler's room to put Tina to bed when she noticed a cradle made of branches by the door with a silk sheet lining the inside. She also saw the Lorax giving it a few last minute touches. He looked up when he saw Lydia and the baby. "I thought I should make Adoeete somewhere nice to sleep." Said Lorax

"Thank you. That was very sweet of you." Said Lydia going over and putting the baby in the cradle. "I'm sure Tina will enjoy it."

A few weeks later. Walker is surveying the footage he has caught on the spy device that had been attached to the baby. At first, nothing seemed to be of much use to him and then he noticed something that caught his attention…

One day during his lunch break Onceler was playing with the baby. It had become clear that Onceler was getting very attached to Tina and was even thinking of taking full custody of her, "Who's my girl… who's my cute little girl…. You are… yes, you are… yes you are." Said Onceler one day when he thought he was alone with the baby. Unfortunately, for him Lorax was watching.

"You and the kid look very good together. " said Lorax

"How long have you been there?" Onceler said a little embarrassed for being caught talking to the baby.

" Not too long. I must admit it's nice to see you care about something other than wrecking my trees and polluting the environment." Said Lorax

"Excuse me but I'm not wrecking your trees and polluting the environment I'm building an enterprise and there is nothing wrong with that." Onceler stated

"Please, even the baby knows that's not true. Speaking of which if you are thinking of taking full custody of the child you have to clean up your act. A polluted city is not going to be a good place to raise the baby." Said Lorax

"How did you know I was thinking of taking full custody of Tina?" Asked Onceler

"The way you keep looking and talking to her besides it's something a businessman would do and apparently you're a businessman now." Said Lorax

"Are you implying something?" asked Onceler

"Only that you seem to want to use this baby like you use the trees. You want something to hide behind so you won't have to take responsibility which is ironic because three weeks ago you handed the baby over the enemy." Said Lorax

" Three weeks ago was Three weeks ago. Things change." Said Onceler

"You don't have to say that to me. " said Lorax "But taking custody would be extremely difficult considering the fact that she is not yours and you don't have any legal right to her."

"She ended up on my door step. I took her in. That gives me legal rights." Said Onceler

"No it doesn't." said Lorax

"You really want to see the baby leave?" asked Onceler

"No. I want to do what is right and what is right is to protect the baby and then hand her over to her parents when she is safe so they can take her home." Said Lorax

"But she'd have money and comfort here." Said Onceler

"Not everything is about money. " said Lorax "I've been trying to tell you that since day 1."

"But what if she is never safe and this is just an on going threat?" asked Onceler

"All threats end eventually whether the outcome is good or bad. Believe me. It'll end." Said Lorax

"What if it doesn't?" asked Onceler

"You aren't thinking of delaying a solution are you? We have enough problems with three ghosts after us without you getting involved." Lorax pointed out"Plus, putting the baby in danger in order to keep her here is just stupid. "

"She's my baby. I'm not giving her up." Said Onceler

Allan and Lydia entered the room just then.

"Excuse me did you say your baby? I'm the one that gave birth to her and have been taking care of her. I'm the mom she is MY baby" said Lydia "And nothing is gonna change that especially not some gangly, miserly kid."

"I have 50 lawyers who would disagree." Said Onceler

"You and your lawyers can just go to hell!" said Allan

"You want to start something? Bring it!" said Onceler

"Listen, I work for a 16 year old boy so I know that having a high position gaurentees you to some perks but custody of my daughter is not one of them. Not that we don't appreciate you taking us in and helping take care of her. But I'm in my 30's and you are in your teens I'd beat you so bad." Said Allan

"Put your money where your mouth is." Said Onceler

"There is no need to get into this now." Said Lorax "We have to stick together and get along or we'll be vunerable to anything."

Walker grinned "They most certainly are"


	6. Walker's plan

Chapter 6: Walker's Plan

Meanwhile, on Skulker's island. " How could you get let some little ghost girl come and take our baby?' demanded Ember

"I was outside with you. You were the one who decided to get into a petty rivalry." Said Skulker

"What did you except me to do. No one steals from Ember McClain. No one. I wasn't gonna let some wannabe take my thunder just like you wouldn't let another ghost hunter show you up." Said Ember

"Fair enough but the question now is what are we going to do about this?"asked Skulker

"You're the so called best ghost hunter in all the ghost zone. Go hunt her." Said Ember

"We need a plan on how to hunt her. We can't just jump out and grab her." Said Skulker "You have to follow the rules of the game. "

"Then what do you propose we do?" asked Ember

"I don't know." Said Skulker

"You are useless! No wonder you can't capture Danny Phantom." Said Ember "In fact, without that suit of yours you are nothing."

" How dare you. I don't see you coming up with any plans." Said Skulker

Suddenly the door bursts open and in step four of Walker's officers. Without a word they lung at Skulker and Ember who try to fight the officers off. Two of them manage to grab Ember and Skulker and take them to the prison "This isn't right. We didn't do anything!" "We know our rights!" said Skulker and Ember together as they are thrown into Walker's office.

"You have no rights." Said Walker "Not here anyway."

"You have no right to do this!" said Skulker

"That is where you are wrong. " said Walker "Throwing a rock concert without a permit. I could throw both of you away right now. But I've got bigger fish to fry. I'm after Danny Phantom and his female clone. They are harboring a human child that they had the gall to bring into the ghost zone from the human world. They need to be punished. Severely. Skulker, you are going to find the place they are hiding out and then you and your girlfriend can help teach them a lesson." Said Skulker

"I don't hunt for others. I hunt only for myself." Said Skulker "And my former employer but he is gone so I do it only for myself." Said Skulker "Even when I did do it for my employer it was for a price."

"What will it take?" asked Walker

"We want the human child they are harboring." Said Skulker

"Done." Said Walker "Men! Release them!" said Walker to his officers who arrested them unlocked the handcuffs that they had been put on them.

Skulker blasted the door open and he flew off with Walker and his goons following and Ember behind them. They fly to the spot where the time space continuum had been ripped a few times before and ripped a hole in the nothingness. He flew through and the others followed. They all went to invisible so they wouldn't be noticed and flew through the Truffula Tree Valley towards the mansion. When they were inside Walker turned to his men. "You know the plan?"

"Yes." Said one of the officers.

"Good. O, and Skulker you and your girlfriend stay out of the way for now." said Walker who zoomed off to find Onceler.

Onceler was sitting at his desk playing with the baby. He seemed to get more and more distracted by her. "Who is a cutie? You are a cutie. Yes you are." Said Onceler.

"Ew, this is just nauseating." Said Walker

Onceler heard Walker and started looking around in fear trying to figure out if his office was haunted. "Hello? Hello? Is there someone here?"

"No need to be afraid, young man. I'm not going to hurt you in fact. I'm going to help you keep that child." Said Walker who went out of invisibility mode.

Onceler screams when he sees Walker and quickly picks up the baby and holds the baby closer to him as he backs away from Walker." Get out of here. I don't need your help. I'm rich now. I have lawyers and my family to help me." Said Onceler

"Human lawyers? They aren't as powerful as Skulker. I've dealt with him many times before. He is exceedingly difficult to stop. Trust me I have captured him and put him away many times. He always seems to slip away. " said Walker "In fact the only ones slipperier are the Phantoms, Danny and that female clone of his Dani and the one they call Beetlejuice. He may be the worst of all. But if you want to be protected from them all you have to do is trust me. " said Walker

Onceler sighs "Ok."

Walker takes that as an invitation to possess Onceler's body. He gets on the intercom " Brenda, could you come in here a minute?" asked Walker as Onceler.

A blonde secretary enters with a note pad and sits down.

"Take a memo. To all residents and workers on the Thneed factory and Onceler mansion:

Thneeds have not been selling at a fast enough rate therefore work hours from this moment forward are hereby tripled Also, there shall be no more entering the Onceler's office for any reason expect emergencies or if called to see the Onceler. Any other concerns should be submitted in writing and sent through Brenda. Thank you

Sincerely,

The Onceler… read that back to me."

Brenda reads it back.

"Perfect. Send out as many copies as you can immediately." Said Walker

"Yes, sir, Mr. Onceler." Said Brenda "By the way, Lydia is here to pick up the baby. Shall I send her in?"

" Yes." Said Walker

Brenda walks out of the room. Lydia enters.

"There she is. " said Lydia going to pick up the baby. Walker stops her.

"What exactly do you think you're doing?" he asks

"I'm taking my baby into her room for her nap." Said Lydia

"I'll put her down for her nap in a while. Right now, we're bonding. I'm teaching the baby about industry. "said Walker

" I told you yesterday. I don't want you corrupting my child with your greed. If I thought corruption was a good idea I would have let Briana live with Beetlejuice. I didn't let my best friend corrupt my children and I' m not going to let you." Said Lydia picking up the baby.

"Soon she won't be yours to worry about. " said Walker "I talked to my lawyers and because she was on my property abandoned. I have legal right to take custody over her."said Walker

"Unless Allan and I can prove that we are not responsible for her disappearance." Said Lydia

"Which you can't. All your witnesses to what happened are bias because they are your friends and family. Naturally, they are going to take your side." Said Walker

"Why are you doing this?" asked Lydia

"Because I'm The Onceler and I can do anything I want." Said Walker "Now, Get out!"

Lydia took the baby and left the room. Walker smirked. The plan was working perfectly. Now, that he was in the process of making the Onceler the most hated guy imaginable he could start on the others but who next? "All officers meet in Mr. Onceler's office." He said into his wrist watch.

Suddenly the ghost officers filled the room along with Skulker and Ember

"I told you two to stay out of the way." Said Walker when he saw Skulker and Ember

"We don't take orders. Especially, not from the fuzz." Said Ember

"If you don't take orders you won't get the human child and I'll haul both of you into prison." Walker threatened

Skulker and Ember phased through the floor and disappeared.

"Now, we need to divide this house. Pinpoint everyone against each other. I want each of you to take a human and cause as much trouble as you can. You, lock this one in that closet for now. I'll deal with him again later." Said Walker

Walker leaves Onceler's body. Onceler looks around freaked out of his mind. "What is this? What's going on?" Onceler demanded

" Just having a meeting with my officers. O, Congratulations, you are now the most hated man ever." Said Walker

"What?" asked Onceler shocked

A ghost then picks Onceler up, opens a closet and throws him in locking the closet door.

"Let me out!" yelled Onceler from in closet

Not too long after an angry mob of people burst through the door. Walker and his goons take the opportunity to leave til they can decide who to take over next.

"Onceler! Onceler! Where are you, you greedy jackass!" someone in the mob yelled

Onceler is too afraid of being torn apart by the mob to respond. So, the mob start to tear apart the office. A few ram down the closet door and see Onceler in there.

"Whatever, you think I did. I'm sorry but I didn't do it." Saod Onceler. "I was possessed by a ghost."

" Right. No one is going to buy the devil made you do it excuse. We are sick and tired of how you are treating us and running this company. We quit and we hope you burn in hell, dick!" said one of the workers.

The others cheered in agreement and walked out. The only ones that were left were Allan and Lydia who had just come back from putting the baby to sleep.

"You really think everything you are doing is right and for the best. You're worse than Vlad Plasmius. At least he knew he was evil. You have no idea how evil you really are." Said Lydia "And blaming ghosts isn't going to you might as well stopping lying." Said Lydia.

Lydia and Allan leave and Onceler goes and sits down "I didn't imagine that ghost. I didn't and I'm going to prove it." Said Onceler. He presses the intercom "Brenda, I don't know if you are there but if you are. I'm going out for a few hours. I'll be back soon."

"Yes, sir." Said Brenda's voice on the other end

Onceler leaves the office determined to discover the truth. What Onceler didn't know was that the truth was much closer than he thought because Walker was in the corner watching him and smirking because his plan was working perfectly.


	7. Divide and Conquer

Chapter 7: Divide and Conquer

Once-ler wasn't sure where to even start looking for the ghost who possessed him but because there were three ghosts that were supposed to be preventing the sort of thing from happening he went to confront them. " Beetle juice! Danny! Danni" yelled Once-ler

They zoomed over to where Once-ler was standing in the middle of the Truffula Tree Valley.

"You three are the worst guards ever. A ghost was just in my office and he possessed me and apparently sent out a whole bunch of memos tripling work hours and causing my entire work force to quit!" said Once-ler

"There couldn't have been a ghost. My ghost sense would have gone off when he passed us." Said Danny

"Were all three of you searching in the same place?" asked Once-ler

"No." they said together

"But how do we know you aren't using this to weasel out of taking responsibility for your actions." Said Dani

"I would never triple the work hours when my business is doing just fine the way it is." Said Once-ler "I'm telling you a ghost came into my office. He was a tough looking guy in a white button down shirt and a black hat."

"Did he have officers with him?" asked Danny

"Yes." Said Onceler

"WALKER!" All three shouted

"Where was the last place you saw him?" asked Danny

"My office before one of his goons locked me in a closet." Said Once-ler

Danny, Dani, and Beetlejuice zoomed towards the mansion with Once-ler running after them so excited that they believed him.

Meanwhile, back in the house. One of Walker's men slips into Allan's body.

"It's so nice to have some time alone." Said Lydia

"If we got rid of the baby we could have this alone time all the time." Said the goon

"Allan, what are you saying?" asked Lydia concerned

" Who needs kids? Let's go back to when we didn't have them. When it was just you and me." Said the goon

"Allan, do you hate our children?" demanded Lydia

"Frankly, yes!" said the goon

"I can't believe you feel that way! If you didn't want Tina then you should have just said something! But I thought you loved children. You seemed to love Briana or were you just pretending then too?" demanded Lydia

"Hell yes!" said the goon

"Screw you!" yelled Lydia who ran out the living room crying.

The goon then left a clueless Allan alone. He went off in search of Lydia and found her in the guest bedroom crying.

"Lydia, what's wrong?" asked Allan

"Drop dead, dick!" she yelled

"There is no need for that type of language. I just wanted to know why you were crying!" said Allan

"Anyone else would if their husband told them that he hated the child they made together and the one that his wife had before he came along!" yelled Lydia through tears

"When did I say that!"? yelled Allan

"Don't play dumb with me. Especially when you said it no more than 5 minutes ago. You aren't that stupid Allan and neither am I." Lydia said, "Now leave alone."

"I don't know what you think I said but I didn't say anything. You obviously need therapy for more than just your anger over Briana's passing." Said Allan

" What did you say? What did you just say? Get out! Get out! Get out of this room! Get out of my life!" yelled Lydia

Allan left the room without saying a word. As he walked down the hall he bumped into Danny, Dani, and Beetlejuice floating by and Once-ler running after them.

"What's going on?" he asked stopping Once-ler

"We're trying to find the ghost who possessed me." Said Once-ler

"No ghost possessed you. You just can't face up to responsibility." Said Allan

"I don't know what you think I did but I didn't do anything." Said Once-ler

" Oh my god. I just said the same thing to my wife when she accused me of hating our children." Said Allan "Maybe there is a ghost."

Allan and Once-ler ran towards the office. Ember and Skulker suddenly appeared around a corner.

"Walker has them distracted. I say we get the baby and split now." Said Ember

"I agree whole heartedly, my dear." Said Skulker taking out the tracking machine he stole from Walker.

They zoomed into the bedroom where the baby was taking a nap and stole it from its crib. Zooming out the window. They ripped another hole and disappeared through it. They flew back to Skulker's island and put the baby down in a crib that Ember put together.

Back in the Truffula Tree Valley Danny, Dani, and Beetlejuice enter the office to the room filled with all of the workers who had quit as well as Once-ler's family. There was hardly any room for Allan and Once-ler to enter there were so many people. Even the Lorax was tied up and he glared at Once-ler with eyes saying, "See this is what happened when you let power consume you" as he entered.

"Let them go, Walker. This is between you and me." Said Dani

"Sorry, ghost girl I'm a warden. I'm not in the business of letting people go. I'm in the business of torturing criminals." Said Walker

"These people aren't criminals. They are just humans. Living their lives." Said Danny

"Humans who are helping two ghosts to harbor a human child that was brought into the ghost zone and for that. You're all gonna pay." Said Walker

"Not today, Walker." Said Danny

Danny, Dani, and Beetlejuice look at each other and they hold hands and speed towards Walker knocking him out the window. Just then Walker whistles and his men surround them. The ghosts start to fight off the goons but there are more goons then there are the three of them and keep trying their best each hitting them with as much as they can. Dani and Danny through ray after ray. Danny uses his ice breath on as many of the goons as he can. Beetlejuice turns into a bat and swings himself at a few. Then one of the goons falls over all by himself and another follows. Briana pops up out of the blue.

"Hey, mind if I join the fun?" asked Briana

"Where have you been, sweetie." Said Beetlejuice

" Some place called the Neither world." Said Briana

"Bleck!" said Beetlejuice "How did you get out of that nauseating place?"

"I just acted squeaky clean and sticky sweet. I never want to be that nice again." Said Briana.

"You weren't sent to the box were you?" asked Beetlejuice

"No." said Briana

"Good. They brainwash you on how to be nice and polite there. I was in there so long I became Snugglejuice. I completely lost myself." Said Beetlejuice

"Eww." Said Briana

They each went back to fighting until there was only Walker left. He took out a device, ripped a hole in the space-time continuum and disappeared through it.

"Should we go after him?" asked Dani

"Let him go." Said Danny

Lydia screamed from inside the house so they went to see what the trouble was. When they go to the Once-ler's room they saw Lydia standing over an empty crib.

"You guys go untie the others. I'm going to find Tina." Said Danny

He zoomed off into the time space continuum so far he ended up in the Ghost Zone in front of the Ghost Zone prison. He flew into Walker's office.

"You dick! What did you do to the baby!" yelled Danny

"Nothing. If it's gone Ember and Skulker have it. I promised it to them in exchange for helping me find and torture you are your friends." Said Walker

Danny hits him and picks him up and then flies off to Skulker's island.

"Hello, Skulker. Ember. You and Walker have won a free trip to the sweetest place on Earth. The Neither world. " said Danny

Danny Phantom flies them to a door with two NNW on the door in candy canes and a gingerbread cookie underneath the letters. He opens the door and throws the three of them in. Then flies back to Skulker's island picks up the baby and fly her back to Amity Park. When he gets into Fenton works he flies to his mom who is reading in the living room. "Mom." Said Danny as he enters

"Danny. You got the baby back." Said Maddie "I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks, mom. Now, I have to go back for the others. " He said handing over the baby and flying back to the ghost portal.

Danny gets back to Once-ler's mansion in the Truffula Tree Valley. People whom arguing about whom to blame. "Everyone. EVERYONE!" he yelled trying to get his or her attention. "I think I can explain all this…"

He started to tell the story about how this all began… "Now, you see he snuck by us and possessed Once-ler so we would all be so blinded by our anger we wouldn't be able to see that something else was going on. Then he or one of his goons took over Allan so the only people not dealing with the Once-ler situation would have one of their own. Once-ler didn't send out the memos and Allan does not hate children. Although, we do still have a bit of an issue. Once-ler, I know you love Tina but if you REALLY love her you should realize that if she was away from her family she would miss them and they would miss here. Can you really live with breaking a family apart? Think about if someone broke yours apart." Said Danny

Once-ler started to think about what it was like when his father had died. Then he sighed and nodded "I'm sorry. You're right. She belongs with her family." Said Once-ler

"You can come visit, though." Said Briana "And maybe we could come back one day."

"Sounds like a plan. " said Once-ler

"But for now. I think it's time to go back home." Said Briana.

They all said their goodbyes and then the ghosts and the humans from Amity Park floated through the Ghost Zone and back home.

About a week later Briana, Beetlejuice, Lydia and Allan were at their therapy session with Dr. Void. "I'm thrilled at the improvement that has occurred here and I feel only one more session is necessary." Said Void.

"You feel we've improved that much?" asked Lydia

"Well, now with Briana back home you seem like a tighter knit family." Said Void

"I think we have become much closer." Said Lydia "And I'm happy to have everything back to normal. I got my wonderful husband, my great children, and my goofy best friend. What could be better than this?" asked Lydia

"A bag of chocolate covered cockroaches!" said Beetlejuice making one appear out of nowhere.

"EWW" most of the group said

"Hey, let me have some!" said Briana taking a handful

"Well, almost back to normal." Said Lydia

THE END


End file.
